Umbar
cha The Kingdom of Umbar is a faction in the land of Umbar, at the western side of Near Harad. It has switched owners many times, but its men are strong and free. Umbar is ruled by the two Kings of Umbar Fuinur II and Dolkien in Dual Monarchy (a Duumvirate). Umbar is also a member of the mostly pan-Haradrim union The Astrasi Empire, thus it holds close ties with most of the factions in Harad and Angmar, as well as many other evil factions. Umbar has close ties with Dol Amroth and The Íreldar through The Seafarers Alliance. History Umbar has seen many different factions rule it over the ages, and was swapped between the hands of great powers many times. The original inhabitants of this land are not remembered, although it is known that the region was fought over by Near Harad and Gondor. The recorded history starts with the arrival of Kvesir to the area. Kvesir, being a Near-Haradrim coming from Mordor to build himself a new life, has saw an opportunity in the area and constructed there the Gate of Umbar. Emperor Karseius '''of The Astrasi Empire, admiring his work, had offered Kvesir to join under the Empire as the Lord (viper) of Umbar, under Karseius. Kvesir happily agreed, and so the land for the future city of Umbar was chosen for him by Karseuis, who also built there a great black lighthouse, featuring a harpy which symbolizes the expansion of the Empire. Kvesir has also received a chair in the hall of the Astrasi Empire, in the Gardens of Beruthiel. During that era there were no other residents in Umbar but Kvesir, but it didn't halt him. After the passing of Karseius III, emperor of the Astrasi, the region was filled with a political vacuum, and many of the old Lordships within the Empire has crumbled (such as the Moredain, for example). But this didn't bother Kvesir and, being practically independent, he gained more power and members over time. This was around the time when '''Thain_Vibiras had first reached Umbar. He has introduced himself as an emissary of Númenór coming to establish diplomatic relations with Kvesir. While being shown around what would become the city, Thain had pushed Kvesir into the water of the port and struck him hard, declaring him an enemy of Númenor that deserves death - mostly because of the black lighthouse that showed allegiance to the Astrasi. That was followed by a series of skirmishes over the fort Kvesir has stationed himself in, done mostly by Thain. Later on Thain has called for reinforcement, and Atanvarno 'the King of Gondor came to his aid. This was the start of the 'Númenorean-Umbar war. The Númenorean alliance wished to add Umbar to their realm at all costs. The war resulted in a defeat of the forces of evil, however not all was lost. Evil, realizing that they cannot defend Umbar - nor even cooperate together to be able to participate in a siege - had no other choice but to surrender. Númenor saw this as an opportunity and offered Kvesir a generous peace treaty: to remain the ruler of Umbar under Númenor, but share his power with Thain Vibirias. To receive aid from Númenor in building the City of Umbar up, but to have Thain build his own version of it nearby - being inferior to Kvesir's city. Knowing that he had no other choice, the King of Umbar signed the treaty. After a while the relations between Umbar and the Númenoreans started to foil. Thain was building his own city in the land of Umbar and was claiming it was the "new" city of Umbar, although this violated the treaty between him and Kvesir. Although Kvesir and the Corsairs asked for aid from Númenor in building or in recruiting new members, they did not recieve any help. The Númenorean Council even excluded Kvesir from their debates, which once again violated their treaty. Kvesir's old mithril armour, which was looted by Atanvarno long ago and brought to Osgiliath, was not returned to Kvesir despite his pleas. A while later, in an attempt to get rid of Kvesir's opposition, the Númenorean Council has accused him of betraying Númenor and being a spy of the Dark Council. They were not able to strip Kvesir of his faction and lands, as per the server rules, and thus Kvesir and his faction were kicked from the Númenorean Alliance. Today the faction of Umbar is part of the Astrasi Empire's alliance and is ruled by Fuinur II and by Dolkien. As well as the heir of Umbar Herumor II, and the Advisor and Elder (Former king) Kvesir. Here is the treaty that was signed between King Kvesir and the Númenorean Alliance long ago, and was violated by Númenor: The former treaty between Kvesir and the Númenoreans "This document hereby declares the end of the war between Umbar and Númenor, and the addition of all of Umbar into Númenor. Kvesir, former king of Umbar, shall have joint rule of the said territory, along with Thain_Vibiras, beneath the authority of the kings of Númenor. The Lebethron fort belong to Thain_Vibiras shall also be under Kvesir's authority. All members of Umbar, no matter their rank, seniority, or participation in this agreement, will have the same rules applied to them as the rest of Númenor's members. Breaking a law will put you under the Master of Law's jurisdiction. Treason, murder, secession, insubordination, sedition, rebellion, and contravention are the most highly punishable, and will result in immediate exile, with lands and titles stripped. All claims must have sufficient evidence put forward before the Council. If any member of Númenor does anything against a former member of Umbar without valid reason, then they are to be punished likewise. All alliances made with Númenor extend to the members of Umbar, as they themselves are now citizens of Númenor, and are subject to all its laws. If any member of Umbar desires aid for themselves, them must tell a member of Númenor so it can be discussed with the Council."'' '' Builds Royal Haven of Umbar Built by Kvesir, it is the capital of Umbar and is the ancient core of the rapidly-growing city of Umbar. It also contains the Lighthouse with the Harpy that was first built by Karseius III to signify the alliance between Umbar and the Astrasi Empire. It is located near the Umbar waypoint, north of the great river. The New Temple of Morgoth Located in the Royal Haven of Umbar, sacrifices for Melkor happen inside... Barad Aglar The tower of glory, mostly built by old members of Umbar, including the now banished Aglarion_II at the Haven Route waypoint, is used to train Corsair recruits. The Gate of Umbar The gate leading into the Havens, built by Herumor_II. The Gate of Fuinur Planned for update 34 The Gate of Herumor Planned for update 34 Gorinchem The city built by Shockblaster (Jrr'kel Arecal Nevak) located at the river Isen, in the tip of the Westmarch. It is free for anyone to trade or stay there, but is still a Númenórean city. The city is known for its plentiful silver mines and riches, as well as the large 'Silver Bridge' that connects the farming lands to the inner city. The markets and pavilions brought the city much wealth. Emmichoven Another village under the rule of Shockblaster, located at the entrance of the river Isen. It is split into two parts: a trader/fishing town and a small fortress. It is the beginning of a series of settlements along the river, allowing traders to easily use it without having to fear any attacks from Bandits or Corsairs. Castes (Ranks) ''' In Umbar heritage is very important and noble families are able to trace their lineage all the way back to the Black Númenoreans. As such, in order to differentiate between the pure-blooded from the common folk, the Caste system arose and divided the population of Umbar into three groups: Corsairs, Umbarî and Nobility. '''Corsairs The Corsairs are the common folk of Umbar. Because many of them are immigrants or former slaves, their blood is mixed and their loyalty is still unproven. They are hardened seafarers, however, and they frequently strike the Gondorians with fearsome raids in order to prove their valor to their kin and bring valuable loot and slaves back home. The Corsairs are the recruits of the faction who have been given this rank by the Captain of the Corsairs, who oversees their training and their rise to glory. 100 Near Harad alignment is required from a foreigner to gain this rank, as well as the trust of the Captain. Once a Corsair has proven to the Captain his valor the Captain can recommend that he will be granted the rank of Umbarû. Corsairs wield the in-game rank "Corsair", wear Corsair armor, shields and weapons for celebrations and official events and recruit Corsair NPCs. They usually live in the outskirts of the city. Umbarî The Umbarî '''(singular: Umbarû) are the citizens of Umbar. Not all of them are able to claim ancient Númenorean heritage but their families have lived in Umbar for generations. They are generally regarded to be the flesh and bones of the Jewel of Harad, and they think of themselves accordingly. Every Umbarû is allowed to participate in the '''Umbarî Council, which gathers at emergency situations to discuss stressing matters and also takes part in legislation. Umbarî are also eligible to become ministers, unlike the Corsairs. Sometimes a noteworthy Corsair who proved himself is granted citizenship by the Kings and becomes Umbarî. Umbarî wield the in-game rank "Umbar", wear Umbaric armor, shields and weapons for celebrations and official events and recruit Umbar NPCs. They usually live in the main part of the city. Nobility The Nobles 'of Umbar are members of prestigious families that can usually trace their lineage to Black Númenorean lords, and have a long history of rulership over the region. The Nobility consists of the current Kings of Umbar, as well as all of the former Kings and the current heirs. They have the same rights as the Umbarî, except they usually wear Black Númenorean armor and weaponry at celebrations and official events and they live at the most prestigious part of the city. ''All in-game titles worn by faction members are advised to be dark grey. '''The Umbarî Codes 1. Status of Laws in the Code 1.1 '''Legislation '''1.1.1 A new law can be enacted if a draft of this law has been approved by both of the Kings. 1.1.2 If the Umbarî Council exists a new law has to be approved in a vote before being implemented. 1.2 '''Enforcement '''1.2.1 It is the duty of the Kings to put to trial those who break the Code and to carry out their judgments. 1.2.2 If a law is broken then the offender deserves a trial in front of the Kings who will decide on his punishment. 2. Government 2.1 '''Duumvirate '''2.1.1 Whenever the Kings have to do a certain act according to the Codes, one King is enough to do this act unless it is stated otherwise. 2.1.2 Each King has the right to know about any decision and legal act that the other King did and he has the right to annul his decisions as long as it's still possible. 2.1.3 '''The Kings ultimately have to protect and support the Umbarî and not do them any harm. Anything that is considered by an Umbarû as seriously harmful should be addressed by the Kings. '''2.2 Inheritance 2.2.1 A King may choose an heir for himself as long as he is in power. The heir will inherit the throne of the King who appointed him if the King abdicates or if he has been inactive on both Discord and TOS for 3 months. The succession requires the approval of the second King to take effect. 2.2.2 If there is no heir, or no second King to approve the succession, the Umbarî Council must choose an heir for the throne with a vote. 2.3 Umbarî Council 2.3.1 The Umbarî Council may exist only if there are at least 4 active Umbarî who wish to participate in it, and it consists of the Umbarî, the Nobility and the Kings. 2.3.2 The Umbarî Council may assemble in the server, in a chat or in any other place where the Umbarî can speak freely. 2.3.3 During a vote, the Umbarî Council makes an anonymous poll about a certain subject and votes on it. If the poll is not resolved in a long period of time, members of the Umbarî Council may be addressed personally on the subject by the Kings. 2.3.4 A vote in the Umbarî Council cannot be concluded until all of the members of the Council either vote or publicly state that they abstain. 2.3.5 A vote in the Umbarî Council passes if at least 50% of the votes are in favor of it, unless stated otherwise. 2.4.6 If an Umbarû cannot participate in an activity of the Umbarî Council then they have the right to be informed of it and its content by someone who was at the activity. 2.4.7 The authority of the Umbarî Council extends to laws 1.1.2, 2.2.2. 2.4.8 The Umbarî Council may assemble only if the Kings approve it and are present in it. 3. Rights & Privileges 3.1 Rights of Corsairs 3.1.1 Every Umbarû has the right to a private home and to privacy in it 3.1.2 Every Umbarû has the right to be treated with respect by other Umbarû. 3.1.3 Every Umbarû has the right to travel freely throughout the realm and enjoy its plenty. 3.1.4 Every Umbarû has the right to have liberty: speak however and do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't harm other Corsair while doing so. 3.1.5 Every Umbarû has the right to participate in the Umbarî Council if it exists. 3.1.6 Every Umbarû has the right to complain to the Kings if one of his rights is being harmed. 3.1.7 The rights of an Umbarû may be annulled by the Kings' judgment if he breaks one of the Codes. 3.2 Privileges of the Kings 3.2.1 The two Kings of Umbar have the total authority in managing diplomatic relations with other factions. If a foreign faction wishes to negotiate with Umbar it has to negotiate with the Kings. 3.2.2 Only the Kings may sign pacts, alliances, foreign deals or declare a formal declaration of war. 3.2.3 Anyone who wishes to become an Umbarû has to gain the approval of the Kings. 3.2.4 The Kings have the privilege of knowing about any build that Umbarî build in the realm and the right to enter through its front gate. 3.2.5 The Kings chase down and put to justice those who break the Codes. 3.2.6 The Kings of Umbar lead the Umbar in any war or skirmish that it faces, unless they pass their command to somebody else. 3.2.7 The Kings of Umbar may make an Umbarû into a minister, granting him some of their power in a certain field so that he may help them execute their authority. 3.2.8 '''If one of if not both of the kings are inactive/offline, then the kings' privileges go to the heirs. '''4. '''Criminal Laws '''4.1 Murder is an unlawful killing done without the other's consent. Murder of a surrendered enemy is not allowed. 4.2 '''Slaughter is the act of killing livestock or soldiers that are owned by another without his knowledge or consent. '''4.3 '''Theft is an unlawful taking of another's property without his knowledge or consent. '''4.4 Grief is the malicious destruction of another's build without his knowledge or consent. 4.5 '''Treason is the act of betraying Umbar by either undermining the Kings' authority, trying to demolish Umbar, or helping a foreign power to get an advantage over Umbar by revealing classified information to them, allowing them into restricted areas, supplying them in times of war and any other offense that may be considered by the Kings as a betrayal. '''The Black Númenóreans of Umbar The loyalists of the Númenórean Crown, that avoided the fate of Númenór having settled in Númenór's southern realms in Middle-earth. They inhabit the lands of Umbar along the Corsairs, having returned to their home after the reclamation of Umbar. The Black Númenóreans are just as tall and strong as their ancestors who inhabited Númenór in the Second Age since their lineage and blood has been kept purely Númenórean unlike the blood and lineage of their Umbarî kin. Through Black Magic that they continued to exercise in hope of eternal life their lives are ever extended, but nonetheless not without end. Their skin is fairest of the Haradrim. The Black Númenóreans were known to have conquered the Far Haradrim and enslaved their people for ages, but when Númenór sunk into the abyss of an ocean they stopped enslaving their former subjects and helped them develop instead. Although being a rare sight, many remaining Black Númenóreans can still be found in important positions among the Empire and other factions. Culture The culture in Umbar can be quite diverse at times, but it is primarily a mix between Southron and Númenórean, while this has also bread a new type of culture which is mostly seen with Corsairs. The Nobility and other Black Númenóreans have a more Númenórean influenced culture, and they are seen as racially surperior to Corsairs, yet still respect the half-blooded Umbarî. The Black Númenórean Nobility usually likes to show off their wealth and power over Umbar by making lavish feasts and public festivals. The Nobles are also among the most religious and biggest contributors to the sacrifices to Melkor, and they commonly claim that their devotion is the main factor that allowed them to retain their ancient Black Númenórean identity after all these years of foreign occupations. The 19th of September is known in Umbar as "Liberation Day", for in this day the Númenorean treaty was discarded and Umbar rejoined the Astrasi. In this day all of the city's inhabitants, from the lowliest slaves to the Kings themselves in their palaces, embrace the seafaring culture of the Corsairs in appreciation of their help in driving out the occupiers. Along with many parades and public brawls and drinking contests the men of Umbar resort to speaking in sailors' lingo, and for this reason this odd day was dubbed by foreigners as "Speak Like A Pirate Day". There has also been made a battle-song by the Corsairs, which has been named [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DDS5yVeVgY Hoist the Colours]. No one know who originally came up with the song, but it has been frequently used by Corsairs in raids and even fleet-battles. The boyish voice is of the young Ulfang. Royal Titles Royal titles are granted by the Kings to certain Umbarî who have shown great diligence and loyalty. The bearer of a royal title carries authority in a certain area and helps the Kings execute their authority in that area. Here is the list of the possible royal titles and their holders: * Marshall: '''In charge of assisting the Kings with leading Umbar's armies in wars and raids. - ''Currently held by '''DrunkCarbot'' * Diplomat: In charge of carrying messages to other factions, obtaining useful information and negotiating alongside the Kings. - vacant * Ambassador: '''These are supposed to keep contact with other factions, almost like Diplomats, but they are only an ambassador for 1 faction at a time. -'' Currently held by '''Shockblaster'' * Royal Builder: '''In charge of building big projects for the faction. - ''Currently held by '''Shockblaster'' * Melkor High Priest: In charge of the cult of Melkor, he is also the leader of the priests and cultists. - Currently held by '''Kvesir' * '''Gatekeeper:' In charge of protecting the Gate of Herumor and the Gate of Fuinur. The Gatekeepers can also live at their designated Gates. * Jester: 'In charge of jesting around. - ''vacant * '''Captain of the Corsairs: '''In charge of recruiting new members and watching over them as they rise to glory, by giving them tasks and fighting alongside them. He may also lead Corsairs in raids. - ''Currently held by '''Herumor_II'' 'Members' * Fuinur_II (Dhakvul), Noble, Iron King of Umbar (Self proclaimed: King of the Black Shores) * Dolkien, Noble, Salt King of Umbar * Herumor_II, Noble, Captain of the Corsairs and Salt Heir of Umbar * Kvesir, Noble, Advisor, Elder and Melkor High Priest (Former Iron King) * Shockblaster (Jrr'kel Arecal Nevak), Umbarî, Royal Builder of Umbar * DrunkCarbot (Normiedar), Marshall * _saihttam_, Corsair of Umbar * Cathka (aka Reich), Adherent of [[Dhakvul|'Dhakvul']] * 1flareon, Corsair of Umbar * jhoff23, Corsair of Umbar * cameron069, Corsair of Umbar * brandcraft, Corsair of Umbar * SkoomA12, Corsair of Umbar * Corfi, Corsair of Umbar * ApolloSupport1, Corsair of Umbar * Warspite24, Corsair of Umbar * Zabby13, Corsair of Umbar * oscarzve, Corsair of Umbar * PKRMSS, Corsair of Umbar * 928blue11, Corsair of Umbar * Sindavar, Corsair of Umbar * autochthonousTR, Corsair of Umbar Dual citizens and/or ambassadors from other factions * TrueKnightmares, Ambassador from Dol Amroth * Chordusia, Umbarî * Shinare, Umbarî Religion Melkor Cult: The main and only religion in Umbar, they believe that Melkor was the one true creator and god of Arda. The Valar are seen as cruel creatures and traitors to Melkor's cause. Melkor created Arda and Orc-kind out of his benevolence, along with Troll-kind, Warg-kind, Spider-kind, and others, but the Melkor Cult believes that the Black Númenóreans were the holiest of Melkor's work. Umaiar, demons/lesser gods (like Dhakvul) also helped in the creating of these. In response the Valar and their Maia servants created Elves, Men, and the filthy Dwarves to cast their lord down. In the end the traitors succeeded, banished Melkor's body, and slew many of his lesser gods. There's an altar in his honour located in The Royal Haven of Umbar to make sacrifices to him. The alter is inside the New Temple of Morgoth. This temple was named after the Temple of Morgoth/The Great Temple which was located in Númenór. The cult leader is Melkor's High Priest. A comparison to Christianity (as an example) so it's easier to understand this religion: God=Melkor (Morgoth) Angels=Umaiar (like Dhakvul, Balrogs etc.) Satan=Manwë Demons=Valar and other Maiar Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Harad Category:Dunedain Category:Kingdoms